


Shouldn't Be There A Good In Goodbye?

by Pearl_Chan_Peer



Series: Heroes VS Zombies [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alunger, Angst, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Chan_Peer/pseuds/Pearl_Chan_Peer
Summary: What Granger certainly didn't expect to see, was a zombie outbreak when he came back from his trip.
Relationships: Alucard & Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Heroes VS Zombies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621996
Kudos: 7





	Shouldn't Be There A Good In Goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> Angst :3  
> And kinda short it was something I thought about when I am supposed to be sleeping lmao  
> Should I be studying? Yes but oops  
> Inspired by song: Shouldn't there be a good in goodbye? (Jason Walker)

_''After the silence, after the last words.''_

When Granger came back from his trip he didn't expect to see a zombie outbreak in his home country. He was gone for only a few weeks and he wondered how everything could change so fast. He vaguely remembered that Silvanna told him that there is a zombie apocalypse and the best thing to do is to stay right where they were, but Granger only mumbled something and saying no. Maybe he should start listening more.

_''Caught in the silence. Caught in between.''  
_

Honestly walking through his destroyed homeland felt pretty surreal even after seeing all the dead bodies lying around, the thought that there are actual zombies that could kill him anytime felt so unrealistic. The reality of the situation hasn't kicked in yet but soon he will feel it and that kinda made him tense. Somewhere far in his back mind, he knows it reals but he guesses he is still in denial mode. 

_''After the madness. After the slow shock.''  
_

It certainly didn't help that an intense growing feeling that something bad has happened grew with each second. Granger likes to think it's just because the situation is slowly getting real and not because something actually happened. He just has to walk a bit to get to his birth town and find his friends. He really tries only focusing on that while still pretending none of this is real because no way, it can't be. Can it?

_''Before the wave hits, the flood comes rushing in.''  
_

He should have waited for the crest of his crew but he couldn't and he hopes that they understand. It was perhaps a better idea if he just waited for them because Granger has no idea what kind of zombies these are. But with the second he grew impatient and he just couldn't sit around any longer. He remembers Tigreal saying that they should wait a few days, but Granger refused. He wanted to see the few people left in his life, safe and well. The gut feeling was annoying and he just wanted to see them. They all knew they couldn't keep Granger inside, so they weren't surprised when he was gone in the morning from their small camp.

_''This is the bad before the worse.''  
_

The smell of dead people became stronger with each minute he walked and he felt like he needed to puke. He tried not to focus on them anymore and just tried to look straight at the horizon. He tried to walk past the innocent dead children and ignore how defeated the landscape looked like. Everything looked more grey and once in a while u could see blood laying around and he swore he saw body parts and he hopes he didn't. He tried ignoring all of it, tried to focus on his goal. But as the smell grew and the bodies didn't stop coming, Granger felt sick. But he has to keep going.

_''This is the storm before the storm''_

What Granger also didn't expect was seeing a bunch of them a few miles before his hometown. And it made Granger perplexed and it all came down crashing upon him. They were real, those bodies were real and the danger is real. And a sudden wave of rage and other emotions were coming out and before he fully realized it, he flew into battle with his gun ready to give revenge to all the innocent people who died.

_''I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor.''  
_

Normally people wouldn't have survived something like that and in times like this Granger is glad that he decided to accept Silvanna's offer. A small frown was shown on his face as he looked at his hands what were covered with dirt, blood, and other gross things. It wasn't like this was something new and he really thought he got used to it. They weren't humans anymore so why did it bother him so much?

_''This is the bend before the break.''  
_

Granger hooked angry with his head, why is he focusing on these kinds of stuff? He should look for Harith, Alucard, and all his other friends. He should move on and get his friends and then he will see whatever will happen. He shouldn't lose focus, Granger needs to be the best he could ever be. So what if there were zombies? It should be easier for him right, killing not humans but monsters. And yet for some reason, Granger still couldn't look his target in the eyes when he would kill them.

_''This is the mercy, not the grace.''_

It's a mercy he would tell himself. He could keep it alive and torture it, but he didn't. Instead, he killed them coldhearted, so it is mercy, right? It's not that bad, right? Granger smiled to himself sarcastically as he looked at his gun again. Mercy is a funny word indeed.

_''This is the proof and not the faith I try to find.''  
_

When he did finally arrive at his hometown it was quiet. Granger frowned at himself and looked around suspiciously because where are all his people? It looked like it was abandoned for years. His heartbeat grew more intense with the second and he started to speed up his pacing. Surely there have to be answers about his people. 

_''There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.''_

''Hold on my people, just hold on for a little second longer'' 

_''If I never loved you, if I never felt your kiss.''  
_

Granger first went to his house which looked still in good condition. He went to his kitchen and stopped a few from his knives in his backpack and a few snacks just in case. After that, he went to his room because the other rooms weren't important anyway. He went through his dresser ad grabbed a few extra guns, bullets, and clothes, and right when he wanted to go, he stopped. The only proof that someone really lived in the tidy, neat, lonely looking house was the picture frame in his bedroom. It was when Alucard and he celebrated Hartiths first birthday together. Alucard looked goovy in it, while Harith smiled brightly while missing a front tooth and Granger just looked at the camera with a soft smile. It was one of the most beautiful moments in Granger's life and that was enough reason to bring it with him. 

_''If I never had you. I know that I...I still would have mourned you.''  
_

Secondly, he went to the house where Alucard and Harith lived. The first thing he noticed that it looked like an absolute mess. Windows were broken in, glass was shattered, their beloved books were all over the ground, dishes are spread all over the floor and he could see bloodstains on the things. Granger's heart was beating faster the longer he was in the house, he couldn't help but imagine everything that could happen. He went through Alucards bedroom and saw that it was slightly better looking than his living room. He wanted to leave but then remembered something and he went through the secret hole after his bed. He grabbed the small chest and put it also in his backpack. He didn't know what was so important to Alucard that it had to be in the chest, but he didn't want to pry in his life. Granger just respectfully didn't ask further but he knows that it was too important for Alucard, so the fact he left it in there. Granger didn't want to think further about the possibilities so he just stopped it in a good place in his backpack. It will return to the rightful owner.

_''I would have missed your smile.''  
_

Hariths bedroom was next and it looked almost the same as ever, except for the broken window. Granger frowned and tried to ignore his sweaty palms and tried to focus on what's happening in front of him. He really wanted to take a break, just a small rest, but he couldn't be that selfish. Their lives were possibly in danger and he had to move faster. He went through Harith's dresser and took clothes from it because he doesn't want Harith to freeze to death. His back was feeling heavier the more he put in and he was kinda surprised he still had tiny space left. But he needed those things and besides, he trained to carry this, he wasn't gonna give up now. He gritted through his teeth and took some drawings that were very important for Harith and put it also in his backpack. When Granger was done he wanted to leave but then he remember that they have an attic. And somewhere in his heart had he a hopeful feeling.

_''If it wasn't so worth it, this wouldn't be...''  
_

''Granger?''

_''Oh this wouldn't be the bad before the worse and the storm before the storm.''  
_

''Alucard...''

_''I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor.''  
_

''Ur bleeding''

_''This is the bend before the break.''  
_

Alucard grinned but immediately after he did that his face was a grimace. His hands were covered in red liquid and it was pressing forcibly in his side.

_''This is the mercy not the grace.''  
_

''I know, sorry for the non so welcoming welcome. Harith even prepared some new drawings for u.''

_''This is the proof and not the faith I try to find.''_

And right when Alucard said that, everything broke down inside Granger. Tears were flowing out of his eyes and he sprinted to Alucard and kneeled beside him. Granger said nothing and roughly looked at the wound where Alucard's hands are.

_''There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.''  
_

''What did... what did u do?'' 

_''I know this is gonna get better ohh.''  
_

''Let's just say.... fighting a horde of zombies while ....trying ...to keep everybody safe alone..... isn't the easiest thing to do.''

_''I know this is gonna get better ohh.''  
_

''Ur an idiot. Now stand up huh, don't wanna keep the others waiting.''

_''I know.''  
_

Alucard just smiled faintly and lead Grangers held gently through his wound again.

_''This is the bitter not the sweet.''  
_

''U can't heal from a bite genius''

_''This is the take and not the keep.''  
_

''U can heal from a dog bite idiot, now stop fooling around.''

_''And I haven't even reached the bottom of this ocean floor.''  
_

''U know I'm glad I met you, Granger. U even know how to make the simplest things better.''

_''This is the bend before the break.''  
_

''I'm not, u make everything more dramatic. Stop acting like ur dying or I won't give u my gifts anymore.''

_''This is the mercy not the grace.''  
_

''Nobody will top the gift of meeting you.''

_''This is the proof and not the faith I try to find.''  
_

''Come, I help you. Let's go home already, everybody is waiting for us. And besides, you promised me that we would see the cherry blossoms right.''

_''There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.''  
_

Alucard's breathing was getting slower with the second and Granger just hold his hand tightly.

_''Yeah. There shouldn't be good in goodbye.''  
_

''U can rest now, I'm sorry for holding u awake. I will wait till u fall asleep, wait for me when I wake up, okay?''

_''There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.''_

''Always''

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst  
> Also sorry for the rushing I really wanted to write something before I am gonna study xd


End file.
